Two of a Kind
by flames n fire
Summary: This is only chapter one called Mysterious Suprise!!! Two of a Kind is just a fun story of KaioShin, his body guard Kibito, and a young girl named Alexia with a few hidden secrets. To find out more to this story you'll have to read it!!! Please r/r!!!!!!


Disclaimer- Please keep in mind that I own all the characters except KaioShin and Kibito.  
  
Chapter 1- Mysterious Surprise  
  
  
  
There she was, Alexia Quinton, staring blankly into the hot summer night's sky wondering…. Wondering what was out there – in the stars and the planets. Suddenly a meteor shower started surprisingly quickly and just as rapidly quieted down, so she decided to explore a bit, the meteors I mean, or so she thought they were. Amidst all of the ruble and debris she noticed something, was it an overgrown grape? No, no it had hair, a mouth, unusually large ears and eyes, oh what eyes, they seemed as if they could see through everything and anything, piercing with their crystal glare directly through your very own heart and soul. Behind the "grape" was, what looked to be, an overgrown strawberry! (n/a I didn't mean to rhyme, it just happened!!) She whispered to herself  
  
"Did these two do something to anger a witch or are they just these horrid fruit-like creatures that have decided to visit or mayhap do more to our magnificent Earth?"  
  
The "grape", for some reason stopped surveying it's surroundings and looked up, up at Alexia! She saw this and started running as fast as she could, not bothering to look anywhere else behind her for she had always been forewarned of unfamiliar beens and was wondering when they would run after her. After proceeding with this for approximately 20 minutes, she felt confident that she had lost them so she turned her head and to her unbelievable shock there they were, sitting plainly in front of her as if this was an ordinary day. She froze in mid-air, breathless, exhausted, and confused at these interesting creatures so she exclaimed as loud as she could  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The grape-like one said quite calmly  
  
"If you would kindly lower your voice, I am the Supreme Kaio, watcher over the Eastern Universe. Also I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me 'grape' but Supreme Kaio."  
  
To that Alexia responded with but a simple  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
But then she announced,  
  
"What about the overgrown strawberry behind you, Supreme Kaio?"  
  
"The overgrown strawberry, he he he, behind me is",  
  
just as the Supreme was about to reveal who or what is the strawberry a deep, unnerving voice roared over the Supreme Kaio's saying  
  
"Master, I do presume that I as being the 'overgrown strawberry' should answer this puzzlement. I am Kibito, the body guard of the Supreme Kaio and I am NOT and overgrown strawberry!"  
  
Alexia, with a quivering and pleading voice said  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry I called you a grape and you an overgrown strawberry it's just that from where I was standing, all I saw was something that was short, only about 5' ft. tall, purple, with a white mohawk for hair, a unique blue and orange outfit, and steal like eyes. I also saw a huge, 10'ft tall, pink person with a beard and just as a interesting costume, I was reminded of a grape and strawberry."  
  
"Well",  
  
exclaimed the Supreme Kaio  
  
"are you going to introduce yourself or"  
  
"A, master,"  
  
Kibito whispered  
  
"we already know who she is, she's"  
  
"Yes, Kibito, we know who she is and we also know that humans are terrifies of magical creatures so we want to hide out powers and strength until we gain her trust fully,"  
  
the Supreme Kaio whispered back in a hushed voice and resumed what he was conversing with Alexia  
  
"What I was saying was that are you going to introduce yourself or shall I call you a fruit also?  
  
The Supreme Kaio stated with a smug smile growing on his face. Alexia was suddenly drawn to full consciousness with that question from a daydream and replies, still in a shaky voice,  
  
"Please do not call me any sort of fruit, I am Alexia Quinton, just call me Alex for short, if you wish."  
  
The Supreme Kaio abruptly spoke up with an inquiry  
  
"Well Alexia, I do nor like short names, might you tell us were we are precisely?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Alexia responded.  
  
"You are in Orange County, California, United States, Earth, the year 1907."  
  
"Uh, thank you for all the information but could you tell us where in Orange County?"  
  
The Supreme Kaio asked and was answered promptly by Alexia  
  
"We're in Mission Viejo, the street Jamboree. So,"  
  
Alexia dared to ask while slowly inching away from them  
  
"are you two together as a, a couple?"  
  
With a traumatized and bamboozled look and voice the Supreme Kaio rapidly retorted  
  
"What?????? N, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and did I mention NO? Why would you even presume that?"  
  
Alexia replied to the reaction of her question with  
  
"Well, since both of you look so close to each other and you are pink and purple and, he is you body guard (wink, wink), so that's why that idea sprung to mind and then to mouth."  
  
As you saw a glint of anger mixed in with some amusement in the Supreme Kaio's eye, another matter was swiftly thrown at him  
  
"So, if you aren't a couple what are you to each other?"  
  
"All we are, are good friends to each other thank you very much!!!!"  
  
"Master"  
  
Kibito's thunderous voice came in  
  
"is our friendship so insignificant that that's ALL we are?"  
  
"Kibito, you know what I mean "  
  
the Supreme Kaio alleged in a slightly frustrated tone  
  
"I'm not exactly sure that I do"  
  
Kibito pouting stated  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
was heard coming from the now extremely agitated Supreme Kaio. Kibito, with a surprised voice quickly tried to calm him down by saying  
  
"I'm sorry master, uh, I was only kidding"  
  
and with a sly smile appearing on the Supreme Kaio's face he laughed and announced  
  
"I know Kibito."  
  
"How about we go to my house so no one sees you?"  
  
Alexia frantically interrupted  
  
"It's about a two and a half hour walk from here to where I live in Los Angeles County."  
  
Alexia stated  
  
"I can teleport us there if you don't mind?"  
  
The Supreme Kaio suggested and, confusingly, Alexia murmured  
  
"Why not?"  
  
In a split second they arrived at Alexia's house and Alexia just said as if nothing had happened at all, unlike most humans would have done  
  
"Would you like to come inside to my room?"  
  
At the same time they both said  
  
"Yes"  
  
and looked at each other but soon moved on and came inside. After about an hour of talking in Alexia's room, her father came home. Alexia, having heard this, started to fret about how she would cover this up in a mere number of seconds when, out of the blue, the Supreme Kaio and Kibito started to do something and, from Alexia was heard a shrill scream as her father rushed into the room. 


End file.
